


Roman's Extraordinary, Fantabulous, Marvelous Birthday

by BluesfeedUnsolved



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesfeedUnsolved/pseuds/BluesfeedUnsolved
Summary: Roman wanted a grand ball, the type that you would see straight out of a fairy tale. Cakes, gifts up to the ceiling, dancing, and princes (many, many princes). He could see it all so clearly. There would even be a special table just for his friends. And the best part would be that he wouldn’t have to think about his brother and his crowd.This would all be great and well and underway if he wasn’t reading a certain card line by line, over and over again.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	Roman's Extraordinary, Fantabulous, Marvelous Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Roman angst  
> Remus angst (he's only mentioned but it's implied)  
> Some mentioning and discussion of gore but nothing graphic
> 
> If there is anything else, please let me know!

Roman wanted a grand ball, the type that you would see straight out of a fairy tale. Cakes, gifts up to the ceiling, dancing, and princes (many, many princes). He could see it all so clearly. There would even be a special table just for his friends. And the best part would be that he wouldn’t have to think about his brother and his crowd.

This would all be great and well and underway if he wasn’t reading a certain card line by line, over and over again.

The envelope was green, the ink used to write the note was green, the seal was blood red, possibly used with someone's actual blood, and Roman didn’t even need to read any of it to know who it was from. It was casually slipped under his door because who knew what would happen if they faced each other, especially on Roman’s special day? Well, Roman knew, and so he let the knocks at his door fade away.

He couldn’t feel his limbs. He couldn’t blink. He was just sitting there in his bed. The flashes of agony inside of him, the horror on the faces of everyone else, and the screams; were they from him or from someone else that had once been him?

His hands shook as he opened the card.

_Dearest, darling, blood brother,_

_Instead of a gruesome birth, we came into existence by ripping apart a whole nother side! Do you remember the blood? How about the shrieks the OG had? I can still hear them when I plug my nostrils. Can you? Do you even think about it? Because I know that you don’t think about me._

_I have visions of you growing limbs (even more than Anus could ever have) and making me like the Ides of March. I also have visions of myself using every weapon imaginable to take off your face and showing everyone that it is the same as mine._

_If you’d let me near you today, maybe you could see it for yourself._

_Have the happiest “birthday” and I hope that the memories of being ripped apart, soaked in what was once another side, being on the same field as me, being equal to me for the first and last time plague you, brother._

_With the vigor and passion of a shark tearing apart its prey,_

_From,_

_You know who_

_(I’ll be nice and spare you from having to read my name.)_

Why was he shaking? Why did everytime he closed his eyes, he could only see him? Why did he flinch at every whisper, knowing that they were just gossiping about the two of them? Plotting to throw him away?

He didn’t even notice that his sword was in his hand. He couldn’t feel himself throw the card onto the floor and shriek like something out of his brother’s nightmares as he tore the paper into bits, just like what became of the old Creativity. After a single minute he was chopping, swiping at, and destroying nothing, but just continued. He couldn’t even hear the frantic knocks at the door, couldn’t see whichever side graced him with their presence. None of that mattered. He was tearing away anything that his brother sent him or gave him.

“Roman, I-I heard shouting. Are you okay,” said a voice that couldn’t be more monotone even if he tried.

“Of course I am. It’s my birthday after all,” he shouted. “Why wouldn’t I be, Logan?”

“Because,” said Logan, entering and fixing his tie accordingly, “I heard screaming, your sword is in your hand, your makeup is running, and there’s a ripped up card on the floor that could only be from-”

“Don’t.”

Roman turned to look Logan straight in the eyes. He raised his sword and pointed it at him.

“What are you even doing here,” he asked through gritted teeth.

“I was concerned,” said Logan. Roman raised an eyebrow and inched his sword closer. “Fine. I was coming to get you for the celebration. Then I heard shouting and I ran in here because I was concerned. I still am.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. Why do you do this? This is the fourth time in two weeks that I’ve seen you do this. The breaking down, crying, yelling, and then acting like nothing happened.”

Logan tried to touch his arm, but Roman jerked it away and moved backwards.

“Do you really want to know, ‘I, Robot’,” Roman hissed, not putting the sword away but instead holding it with both hands. “Of all of the days that he could have reminded me, he chose _this one._ Does he really think that I don’t see it every time that I close my eyes or that I don’t feel our bodies being ripped apart every time that I sit still?”

“Roman, I-”

“You didn’t know. I know. And why would you? It’s not like you care,” said Roman. Logan opened his mouth to protest, but Roman got there first. “Give me one day that I don’t have to think about him or you or anyone. Is that so much to ask for?”

His room should have been flooded by how much he was crying. The hilt of his sword was wet and uncomfortable to hold onto, but he couldn’t let Logan in.

Logan pushed the sword away. He didn’t even watch it clatter to the floor. He was too focused on Roman crash to the floor on his knees and then in a tiny, little ball. He admitted that he was inexperienced when it came to _emotions_ , but he couldn’t stand to watch someone he cared about waste away, on his own birthday no less.

“I’m here,” Logan said, surrounding him. “I’m here.”

“Why can’t I be normal? A normal side with no demented brother and no splitting apart. So that I have always been just the normal and perfect prince Creativity,” Roman sobbed into Logan’s arm, shaking.

“I’m afraid that life doesn’t work like that,” said Logan softly.

“I’m so close to being like him. You heard the snake. All I need is a gray strip in my hair. The anger, the screaming, the violence. It’s only a matter of time before we fuse together again and it will be entirely just him because that’s who I have become. I don’t want to be him, I know that this who I will be.”

“I believe that you can be whoever you want.”

“I’m afraid that life doesn’t work like that,” said Roman with a hollow laugh. He and Logan were sitting next to each other against Roman’s bed. His head was lying on Logan’s shoulder. Thankfully, Logan didn’t seem to mind, or at least he didn’t say anything.

“Roman, I think you are fine just the way that you are. Sure, you can be a bit ‘extra’ sometimes, but you are passionate and you care so much. Every idea is so undoubtedly yours. You are perfect just the way that you are,” said Logan. “And you are nobody but yourself.”

Roman sighed. Logan was by far not his favorite person, but just having someone else there was so much better than being by himself. And Logan didn’t lie. He said things objectively. He was the only person that Roman wanted to see right now.

“Thanks, nerd. You are also good.”

Somehow they both managed to lower their walls and let faint hints of smiles creep onto their faces. They sat where they were. Logan leaned his head to rest on top of Roman’s.

“I don’t want to go to the party,” Roman said. “Will you stay with me?”

Logan nodded.

“You’ll be okay, Roman. I promise you that. We will get through this together.”

They stared into the darkness of the dark red room. One could say that all of the walls looked like the color of blood, but he wasn’t there.

Logan knew that he was going to have to get Roman to talk things about with Remus, but that could wait. For one day, he was allowed to be Roman and only Roman. Every other day, it was all about the twins, the split, and each other. Today was about Roman. He could at the very least let him have this.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Roman!
> 
> Thank you so much reading! Kudos and comments mean a lot to me! Read my other things if you liked this, or even if you didn't!


End file.
